Large industrial drums normally include a cover that is secured to the edge of the cylindrical wall of the drum by a rolled chime. At the location of use, the cover is normally removed by a power operated drum opener.
In one type of drum opener a drive wheel is engaged with the upper edge of the chime, while a cutter wheel is located directly opposite the drive wheel and is engaged with the lower edge of the chime. Operation of the drive wheel will cause the opener to travel around the upper end of the drum and the cutter will cut the chime to release the cover.
Drums used for the shipment of chemical materials have been designed with a plastic liner to protect the metal drum from the corrosive effect of the chemical materials. In drums of this type, the upper edge of the drum and the plastic linear are rolled outwardly and engaged by the rolled peripheral edge of the cover to form a chime. A metal clamping band is then clamped over the chime to provide a sealed attachment between the cover and the drum.
As plastic lined drums are relatively expensive, it is desirable to remove the cover in a manner that will not cause damage to either the drum, the cover, or the plastic liner, so that the drum can be reconditioned for re-use. Conventional drum openers have not been found suitable for cutting of the metal clamping band of plastic lined drums.